


Should Have

by dancing_badly



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_badly/pseuds/dancing_badly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I should have been there for you"   An episode tag for 2x05. I felt that Steve's lack of action/caring when it came to Kono needed to be addressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have

Steve watched Kono apprehensively from his desk, watching as she slowly put her things back to where they belonged around her office; photos on the desk, a painted surf board mounted on the wall. They'd not done anything with the space, yet IA insisted they pack up her things and Chin dropped them off at her house.

She'd only been gone seven weeks, yet it felt like forever. Steve knew he should say something, go in there and talk to her - really talk to her, not the lame "welcome back" he'd given her earlier. He just had no idea what to say….'I'm sorry', 'missed you', 'doesn't Danny's tie look stupid?'…. Steve sucked.

The rest of the team would be back soon, having gone out insisting that pizza and beer was needed to celebrate, and Steve would rather get this over with without an audience. Sighing, he squared his shoulders and slowly wandered over to Kono's office.

Attempting to look casual, he leaned agains the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. "So everything back where you found it? Nothing stolen? Cause Danny almost snagged that sandbox desk thing you have."

Kono gave him a side-along gaze as she straightened her academy diploma on the wall. "Nope, everything seems to be here"

An awkward silence stretched between them, clearly she wasn't going to make this easy on him.

"Listen Kono, the way things went down…." Steve trailed off, hoping she'd meet him halfway; he really wasn't good at this sort of stuff.

Kono snorted and turned to look at him, "came out all right in the end"

"Ya, I suppose. But I should have…" he trailed off again.

"Should have what, boss?" her eyes boring into him, hands on her hips

His eyes sought out every other place in the room trying to avoid her gaze. "I should have…been there for you" making loose gestures with his arms.

"Yes you should have."

The air went dead for a moment before Kono unleashed all the anger she'd been holding towards her boss.

"You never even called Steve. I got arrested and that was it. It was like I was dead. You didn't even show up to my trial. I thought we were friends Steve, but apparently I was wrong. Even as a boss you should have visited or at least have inquired as to how I was doing! But no. You didn't do those things. Danny did. Chin did. Heck even Jenna came by a few times."

Steve watched as the emotions swirled over her face; anger, disappointment, frustration. He felt like shit.

"Kono, I know. I fucked up. We are friends and I let fear dictate my actions." She raised an eyebrow at his statement, fear and Steve McGarret were not words that went together in the same sentence.

"It was my fault that you lost your badge. You're part of my team and you took the fall for decisions I made. I couldn't face that, face you hating me." Steve rushed out, eyes looking somewhere over her left shoulder so he wouldn't have to meet her gaze.

Steve waited for what felt like an eternity for some sort of response from her.

Kono snorted, "god Steve, Danny's right, you are a moron"

Confidence growing, (because whenever Danny called Steve a moron it was a good sign, so he assumed it would be similar with Kono), he looked to see a smirk gracing her face. He smiled back.

"I am sorry Kono."

Kono gave an exasperated sigh, running her hands through her hair, "don't do it again Steve"

"I wont", he replied, this time with direct eye contact "am I forgiven?"

"Yes, but only on the condition that you take me to the SEAL firing range and let me use all the guns I want"


End file.
